


Green Monster

by thesaddestboner



Category: Baseball RPF
Genre: Detroit Tigers, Drabble, Fenway Park, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-04
Updated: 2009-09-04
Packaged: 2017-11-18 14:52:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/562269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesaddestboner/pseuds/thesaddestboner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>A couple hours before the game, Alex and Rick duck into the Green Monster, Sharpie markers in hand.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Green Monster

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write a drabble about Porcello’s and Avila’s first trip to Fenway. So I did. Of course I had to get in my obligatory Haren and Morris references. And now this notes section is longer than the drabble, so I'm stopping.
> 
> You can find me on [twitter](http://twitter.com/thesaddestboner) and [tumblr](http://saddestboner.tumblr.com).

A couple hours before the game, Alex and Rick duck into the Green Monster, Sharpie markers in hand.

It’s dark and dank and, Rick claims, smells like old socks. Alex laughs and says that’s appropriate, considering who they’re playing.

Rick signs his full name—Frederick Alfred Porcello III—on a tiny patch of bare concrete, sandwiched between the sharp peaks of Matt Morris’ signature and the awkward, stilted signature of Dan Haren’s.

Alex signs under his. Appropriate.

Rick re-caps his pen and sticks it in his back pocket. He admires his signature amongst the others. It looks like it belongs.

**Author's Note:**

> The author of this piece intends no insult, slander, or copyright infringement, and is not profiting from this work. This story is a complete work of fiction and does not necessarily reflect on the nature of the individuals featured. This is for entertainment purposes only. If you found this story while Googling your name or the names of your friends, hit the back button now.


End file.
